


Chronos

by Voremania



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, SuzaLulu - Freeform, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voremania/pseuds/Voremania
Summary: El tiempo transcurre dejando sus huellas sobre todo, excepto sobre él.





	

Cuando Suzaku vio pasar aquella figura espigada a lo lejos, recortándose contra la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo de fondo, no pudo evitar pensar en Lelouch.

Ya estaba viendo cosas, pensó. Y justo en ese momento, mientras se celebraba el vigesimoprimer cumpleaños de Nunnally. Lo más lógico hubiese sido pensar que se tratase de un simple espejismo. Algo salido de su imaginación ya que, después de todo, Lelouch estaba muerto. Él mismo le había matado. Pero aun así y luego de quedársele grabada en la mente aquella silueta difuminada de esa persona, el sentimiento incómodo que le asaltó no le dejó durante toda la tarde, a tal punto de quitarle el sueño cuando intentaba dormir.

¿Qué era eso que le molestaba tanto? Aquel pueril atisbo de esperanza.

¿Pero de qué forma? Él mismo había estado junto a su amigo de la infancia en la dimensión del Geass. Con sus propios ojos había visto como Lelouch había vencido a su padre y manejado a los dioses con su poder, pero también había visto, y tenía la certeza, de que ninguna marca extraña había aparecido en el cuerpo del Britannian. Él no había tenido cómo obtener ninguna clase de inmortalidad, al contrario de C.C, a la que se le había sido heredada alguna vez.

«¿Pero y si…?»

Suzaku volvió a girarse, por enésima vez, hacia el otro lado de la cama; con sus párpados fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido. No quería pensar más de lo necesario. No quería crearse falsas esperanzas que lo único que harían sería aliviar su propia culpa: la de haber acabado con sus propias manos con la vida de su amigo de la infancia. Su mejor amigo. Aquel que significó todo y nada para él. La creación de muchas cosas y la destrucción de las mismas. La felicidad y el dolor. El amor… y el odio.

Esa persona que además, había asesinado a su tan amada princesa Euphemia.

Aquel suceso en específico era lo que había significado el inicio del colosal caos en el interior de Suzaku quien, enamorado como estaba de su alteza, se vio envuelto en un torbellino de emociones contradictorias una vez tuvo la certeza de la identidad de Zero. Porque… ¿qué debía hacer? Con esos sentimientos que hacía tiempo había suprimido por el joven príncipe de Britannia, para mantener su amistad. Aquellos sentimientos que en aquel entonces habían fluido como lava por sus venas, chocando contra las emociones iracundas y de odio que nacían desde las entrañas del japonés, haciéndole perder la razón.

Lo había odiado tanto. Y al mismo tiempo, ¿cuánto había dolido seguir amándole?

Evocando aquellas tormentosas remembranzas, con un hondo dolor en el pecho, es que Suzaku cayó dormido.

Desde entonces, nunca más volvió a ver la silueta de Lelouch. Pero su presencia siguió acechándole por varios meses, siempre sin saber si ésta era real o no.

Hasta cierto día…

 

 

**CHRONOS.**

 

 La figura de Zero y el significado de éste a través de los años, se volvió un símbolo de fuerza y lealtad. De unificación y paz. Se volvió un personaje perdurable que a través de los años jamás cambió y continuó fiel a los ideales utópicos a los que el mundo anhelaba. Nunca nadie sabría quién se escondía detrás de aquella máscara, pero era aquella característica lo que lo había hecho una figura imperecedera. Zero siempre existiría, sin importar el tiempo, sin importar quién estuviese bajo aquel traje. Luchando por los más débiles.

Por supuesto, como cualquier vida fugaz dentro de aquel eterno lienzo llamado tiempo, Suzaku llegó a una edad en la que ya no podía seguir luchando. No por falta de fuerzas o alguna enfermedad, sino porque ya era tiempo de  encontrar a alguien que tomase su lugar como Zero, para que la leyenda del Caballero Negro continuase por las décadas posteriores. Una persona que pudiese seguir con sus ideales, y los de Lelouch; que pudiese recorrer aquel camino sin arrepentimientos ni prejuicios, y siempre en la dirección correcta. Pero no así que tuviese que condenarse a la soledad, porque ese camino sólo Lelouch y Suzaku lo habían elegido y sólo ellos lo arrastrarían sobre sus hombros hasta el final.

Cuando Suzaku finalmente logró entregarle todo lo que alguna vez había sido a esa persona, desapareció. Se retiró a lo más ignoto y remoto de aquel enorme pedazo de tierra que significaba su patria. Un lugar donde nadie pudiese reconocerle y en el que pudiese respirar quedamente. Aunque suponía un hecho bastante improbable que alguien pudiese recordarle ya que con el paso de los años, la vejez había deformado aquellas facciones que había poseído cuando joven. Ahora casi tenía sesenta años, después de todo. En aquel sitio podría caminar descalzo a la luz de la luna no como un privilegio, sino que como algo de todos los días. Sí, poder caminar libre, sin ese Geass que Lelouch le había otorgado antes de morir y que le había pesado como una maldición, pero que jamás esperó deshacer.

 

* * *

 

 

Fue entonces que ocurrió. De manera súbita, casi como si un huracán estuviese removiendo cada cimiento de la vida de Suzaku y su mundo entero, que a esas alturas hubiese debido de seguir invariable.

Lo divisó a la lejanía, montando una carreta impulsada por un par de equinos. Apenas y se veía su rostro por el sombrero y los flequillos, pero Suzaku pudo reconocerle de inmediato. Por los rasgos afilados y armónicos que se habían mantenido inmutables a través del tiempo. La carreta se detuvo y aquel sujeto desvió su mirada del camino de tierra hacia él, contemplándole por varios segundos; hasta que finalmente el japonés logró que las órdenes de su mente surtiesen efecto sobre su cuerpo y, de esa forma, comenzar a correr en dirección al otro.

«Lelouch» había susurrado para sí, mientras el aludido bajaba de la carreta con movimientos lentos que destilaban innata majestuosidad, como siempre habían hecho.

Suzaku fue consumido por sus impulsos y cuando tuvo aquel delgado cuerpo al alcance de su mano, le abrazó tan fuerte que por un instante le pareció estar abrazando una simple muñeca de trapo. Pero a pesar de eso, no suavizó aquel agarre. Tenía miedo de que aquello fuese nada más que una ilusión y que el cuerpo de aquel hombre se deshiciese entre sus brazos como simple arena, y es por eso que se aferraba con tanto afán a éste.

El sombrero salió volando por el impulso, dejando libres las hebras brunas del Britannian, cuyo cabello continuaba con aquel mismo tono oscuro y con reflejos violáceos. Sin haber crecido ni un centímetro, ni que le faltase ni uno menos.

Suzaku… ¿cuántas veces le habría llamado? Repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras se aferraba vehementemente a aquel cuerpo imposible de asolar por el todopoderoso fluir del tiempo y que, para la satisfacción del nipón, continuaba siendo cálido; completamente humano. «¿De verdad eres Lelouch, cierto?» había preguntado, queriendo asegurarse de que su mente no le estuviese jugando una cruel broma, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con las preciosas amatistas que el moreno poseía por ojos. Unos orbes que, no obstante, eran diferentes a los del pasado. Había más tristeza, más melancolía en ellos. Algo totalmente quebrado dentro de Lelouch se reflejaba en esas preciosas irises que habían adquirido una cruda opacidad.

Aquello hizo que Suzaku se librase de su propio ensueño, percatándose de que la persona frente a él, que en apariencia seguía siendo el esbelto joven de diecisiete años, hermoso y perspicaz, ya era una persona mucho mayor puesto que, si bien los años no habían podido desbaratar aquel cuerpo, eso no significaba que el tiempo, o el mundo, se hubiese congelado para esa persona. Lelouch no era el adolescente que alguna vez le había dado vida a Zero. Y su auténtica edad se manifestaba claramente a través de su mirada.

Mientras que Suzaku, al contrario de su amigo de infancia, los años si habían perpetuado en su cuerpo. El cabello canoso, las arrugas enmarcando las facciones de su rostro, la niebla en su mirada producto del cansancio y la soledad que por tanto tiempo había cargado. Aquella soledad que seguramente Lelouch también había tenido que experimentar. Ese gélido sentimiento de saber que no había ni habría jamás nadie a su lado para consolarle o dedicarle palabras de aliento, de abrigarle con una sonrisa o una suave caricia. Alguien a quien poder contarle sus preocupaciones o sus logros. Eso, Suzaku lo había vivido en carne propia y por lo mismo podía entender esa expresión frágil que llevaba el antiguo príncipe. No obstante, el nipón aún no alcanzaba a estimar el calvario dentro de los sentimientos que sofocaban el interior de Lelouch. Le sería imposible ya que era él, el antiguo emperador déspota del Sacro Imperio de Britannia, quien había obtenido una vida longeva y eterna que subyugaba el mismísimo flujo del tiempo. Aquel que, para un humano común y corriente, era una fuerza ubicua imposible de someter. Ya que era un hecho: que toda persona que nacía, perecería algún día.

Era esa carga, la de saber que aunque los años pasasen jamás envejecería, mientras que todos los demás a su alrededor sí lo harían, la que pesaba sobre los hombros menudos de Lelouch, infringiéndole temor asiduamente. Temor de que, en un par de décadas, la vida de un ser humano se volviese un sinsentido para él y que empezase a significar nada más que un suceso efímero e intrascendente que no alteraría en nada su larguísima e inacabable existencia. Estaba asustado de dejar de sentir. Porque el tiempo era el más inmisericorde enemigo de aquel brujo que se había condenado a una vida interminable, luego de haber concentrado todo el odio del mundo en sí mismo y posteriormente haberlo eliminado, con el fin de hacer de aquel lugar (el mundo) uno en el que su hermana Nunnally, y todos aquellos a quienes amaba, pudiesen ser felices y disfrutar de un mundo de genuina paz.

Suzaku comprendía la soledad, pero no esa parte que podía volverse insufrible y despiadada, capaz de perforar las entrañas y hacer que el alma se congelase. Aquella soledad que lentamente podría consumir la cordura de quien fuese y volverlo irremediablemente loco. Aquella que Lelouch conocía, o que alguna vez conocería muy bien.

«¿Por qué está aquí?» era la pregunta que Suzaku se hacía continuamente. Porque si él podía entender, por lo menos una parte del dolor del Britannian, sabría que verlo a él, al japonés, en su estado actual no provocaría nada más que un ígneo aguijonazo de dolor repleto de melancolía y rabia en el otro. Ya que habían pasado demasiados años, y el cuerpo de Suzaku no podía pelear contra aquel deterioro que día tras día le iba arrastrando directamente hacia el inevitable desenlace. El término de su vida. Y seguramente no faltase demasiado… Podía suceder en un par de décadas, o en algunos cuántos años, o sólo en unos meses.

Porque nadie jamás estaría libre de aquel abrazo del Dios de la Muerte. Nadie, excepto aquellos que habían heredado la maldición del Geass.

Suzaku, mientras contenía unas lágrimas y rodeaba el cuerpo ajeno, fue capaz de percibir, a través de sus párpados cerrados, cómo el alma resquebrajada de aquel cuerpo se deshacía en cenizas a través del imparable tiempo. Ahí mismo se preguntó: ¿cuánto dolor habría incrustado en ese cuerpo, cuántas heridas sin sanar habrían ahí, lacerando a aquel mártir de la perenne soledad?

El antiguo Caballero quiso saberlo: «Por qué, Lelouch, ¿por qué tuviste que venir?». Su voz compungida, enronquecida por el nudo en su garganta, se filtró de sus labios amargamente, mientras sujetaba las mejillas del Britannian para que éste le observase. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Suzaku encontró a aquel par de ojos cristalizados contemplándole con dolorosa aflicción, cómo el tiempo había dejado sus huellas indelebles sobre sí.

Porque no importase cuánto poder pudiese obtener, Lelouch yacía completamente impotente ante aquella entidad que jamás detendría su andar, haciendo girar las manecillas del reloj con una tortuosa parsimonia, como si quisiese burlarse del sufrimiento de aquellos que habían osado mofarse de su omnipotente fluir, aquel creador del gigantesco e infinito lienzo de Chronos adornado por el pasado, el presente y el futuro de miles de existencias que culminaban, siempre, en el velo desconocido de la Muerte.

El antiguo príncipe llevó una de sus manos al rostro ajeno, limpiando los rastros húmedos que aquellas lágrimas, las que Suzaku no había podido contener, dejaban sobre su piel avejentada. No pudo evitar sonreír. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible adornando la expresión melancólica del moreno, que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería.

«Estás peor que un crío» le había dicho. Aquella voz resonó como un bálsamo para los oídos de Suzaku, luego de que éste pasase cada día imaginándola en su mente, en un desesperado intento por no olvidarla con el paso del tiempo.

El exsoldado volvió a abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco conformado entre el hombro y el cuello del moreno, permitiéndose llorar como hace tantos años no lo hacía; mientras sentía unos delgados dedos hundirse en su cabello, aquel que había tomado el triste tono de las cenizas dejadas por una fogata muerta. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Suzaku se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que ponía Lelouch para desviar la conversación cada que el japonés preguntaba las razones que habían empujado al britannian  a ir a ese lugar y aparecer ante él, terminó por rendirse y respetar aquello que el moreno no quisiese decirle. Sin embargo, no se mentiría a sí mismo. Le intrigaba saber la respuesta a ello  y esperaba poder conocerla algún día. Por mientras, disfrutaría aquella _paz_. Obviamente, siempre con el miedo de un día despertar y darse cuenta que todo había sido nada más que un sueño. Pero Lelouch lo había aseverado: que aquello era absolutamente real, que no había nada ahí que fuese un simple espejismo.

Después de oír aquellas palabras, pasaron varios días; pero fue gracias a ellas que Suzaku recordó la silueta que había visto aquel lejano día en uno de los cumpleaños de Nunnally.

Había visto a Lelouch, no había sido su imaginación.

Entonces se había atrevido a mencionarlo en algún momento. «Realmente estuviste ahí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?» le había preguntado, con la mirada inquisitiva del otro sobre él. Y al principio, Lelouch no comprendió, o quizás fingió no hacerlo, hasta que Suzaku prosiguió; indicándole que él, Lelouch vi Britannia, nunca había sido tolerante de los errores y por lo mismo, nunca los cometía. Pero entonces ¿eso significaba que lo había hecho a propósito, para que así Suzaku se percatase de su presencia?

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó, hasta que el moreno finalmente le contestó: «Por supuesto que lo hice a propósito. Deduje que si te percatabas de mi presencia, sopesarías dos opciones dentro de esa cabeza tuya. Y esas eran: o empezabas a dudar de mi supuesta muerte, o empezabas a creer que te estabas volviendo loco. ¡Pero tú eres demasiado torpe, Suzaku! De las dos posibilidades, elegiste la de dudar de tu cordura, ¿no? ¿Pero es que en serio creíste que yo estaba muerto?». En ese momento, las carcajadas socarronas que estallaron por parte del britannian no tuvieron otra intención más que la de desviar la dirección que comenzaba a tomar la conversación, intentando entonces dirigirla a algo más _irrelevante_. Ya que Lelouch no quería que el otro se diese cuenta de que, en realidad, sí se había tratado de un error que había sido ocasionado por un impulso. Ya que aquel día, el supuesto emperador difunto había querido contemplar con sus propios ojos lo que había quedado luego del Zero Réquiem. Poder ver y sentir la felicidad de esa persona tan importante para él. El cumpleaños en el que Nunnally se convertía en una adulta en su totalidad; sus veintiún años. Sin embargo, una imperiosa necesidad surgió desde sus entrañas cuando vio a aquel al que le había heredado su poder y sacrificio. De repente deseó desesperadamente que él le encontrase y se apiadase de su existencia álgida y vacua.

De que él, Zero, se diese cuenta de que Lelouch estaba ahí, vivo y completamente solo.

Estaba intentando acercarse más de lo necesario cuando el moreno se había percatado de lo que hacía. Y eso concluyó en ese error fatal en el que Suzaku, bajo la máscara del Caballero Negro, logró captar su presencia.

Pero de repente, el tono de voz del japonés se había alzado sobre las risotadas del moreno, quien al final había terminado por callarse, a causa de la sorpresa por tan súbita reacción: «¡Claro que lo creí! ¡Yo…! Yo viví creyendo que te había asesinado… con estas manos, Lelouch». Su voz ahogada, su mirada clavada en las extremidades temblorosas que extendía frente a él. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el moreno había intentado llamarlo para que se tranquilizase, Suzaku continuó escupiendo aquel cúmulo de pensamientos que durante años habían abrumado su conciencia, creando una parte dentro del japonés consumido por la culpa. Ya que, él había sido quien había atravesado el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, penetrando su pecho. Él había sido quien había aceptado aquella maldición sobre sus hombros, luego de ensuciar sus propias manos con la sangre de su mejor amigo. Todo por el Zero Réquiem, por la paz. Pero, y aun así…

«¿Sabes cuánto llegué a detestarme por lo que te hice?»

No llegó a formular aquella pregunta en voz alta, puesto que antes de poder hacerlo se había puesto en pie y había abandonado la habitación raudamente, como si quisiese huir de la expresión descolocada de Lelouch; quién quedó solo en esa habitación, en compañía únicamente de sus abrumadores pensamientos taladrando su mente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio con intención de contener esos desesperantes deseos de gritar y llorar; volviéndose a sentir malditamente miserable y culpable.

«¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle esto a Suzaku?» 

 

* * *

 

 

Esa misma noche, Suzaku se había dirigido a la habitación del britannian y había golpeado su puerta, para luego comenzar a pronunciar aquel discurso de disculpa que, por el contrario de lo que pensaba el nipón, sólo hacía sentir peor al antiguo príncipe, quien no entendía por qué era Suzaku y no él quien se disculpaba. Ya que, después de todo, ahí el único que había terminado por lastimar al otro con su asquerosa insensibilidad había sido Lelouch, y no al contrario.

Era de lo peor.

Pero incluso cuando Suzaku sabía eso, la clase de persona que había sido y siempre sería su mejor amigo… ¿por qué?

«Abre la puerta», había dicho desde el otro lado, pero Lelouch no se había movido. Hasta que la orden fue repetida por tercera vez.

«Lelouch, eres de lo peor» se dijo a sí mismo, no pudiendo negarse a los brazos que le atraparon gentilmente.

«¿Por qué?» ¿Por qué Suzaku volvía a abrazarle de esa forma tan tierna? ¿Por qué le otorgaba aquel derecho de poder experimentar la dulzura y la suavidad en cada gesto, beso o caricia?

«No… No hagas esto. No merezco que seas así conmigo, Suzaku. No después de todo lo que te hice. Soy lo peor, lo peor. Yo… ¡maté a quien amabas!»

Pero aún con todos esos pensamientos vociferando dentro de su cabeza, no quería apartarse del otro. Lo había anhelado tanto… El cariño de esa persona. No quería dejarlo jamás. Quería estar por siempre a su lado.

No quería que el tiempo se lo arrebatase. No quería perderlo, nunca.

Un mundo sin Suzaku, un mundo que seguiría fluyendo incluso después de su muerte. No quería olvidarlo. No quería que el mundo se olvidase de quién había sido Suzaku Kururugi.

«Por favor, no me dejes… No me dejes…» había murmurado, sintiendo las candentes caricias que la boca del japonés le otorgaba a su piel nívea, besando su vientre para luego ascender a su pecho, a aquella zona en la que se dibujaba una línea recta y vertical en el medio. La cicatriz que Suzaku le había hecho para iniciar el Zero Réquiem. La acarició varias veces, con la yema de sus dedos ásperos y sus labios, besándola varias más y disculpándose por haberse atrevido a dañarle de esa forma.

¿Pero acaso no era peor lo que Lelouch le había hecho a él? Le había mentido, le había manipulado, le había arrebatado cosas tan importantes y, de una u otra forma, le había asesinado también; condenándolo a una vida en la que la soledad sería su única compañía. Negándole por completo su felicidad.

Lelouch no hacía otra cosa más que sentirse aún más miserable y egoísta, dejándose consolar a sabiendas de que ahí, el único que debía ser aliviado era su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué Suzaku lamía las heridas de alguien como él? El britannian estaba plenamente seguro de que no lo merecía. Y aun así, seguía permitiéndolo. Porque el deseo de ser tocado por el otro era mucho más fuerte que incluso su orgullo.

Suzaku no dejó los labios de Lelouch tranquilos en ningún momento. Luego de haberlos probado por primera vez, éstos se volvieron en la más poderosa de las drogas. Su sabor, su textura y su aroma; todo le llevaba a perderse en las desaforadas sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo y su mente. Quería más de eso, de esa droga que antes jamás se había atrevido a probar y con la que ahora caía rendido ante el torbellino de emociones que se agitaban descontroladamente en el pecho del japonés, haciéndole sentir nuevamente joven.

Y es que cuando abría los ojos y veía el cuerpo desnudo y eternamente joven del britannian, olvidaba todo y regresaba a esa época de antaño que le devolvía su juventud.

«¿Pero realmente esto está bien para Lelouch?» se vio preguntándose eso repentinamente, mientras contemplaba el rostro perlado en sudor del moreno, que mantenía sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados; mientras su pecho subía y bajaba desbocado.

Pareció casi como si Lelouch hubiese estado leyendo la mente de Suzaku, cuando estiró una de sus manos para acariciar la piel deteriorada del rostro del nipón, deslizando sus dedos por los pómulos, las mejillas y el mentón; para luego ascender hasta las hebras grisáceas y hundir sus dedos en éstas.

«Está bien. Eres mi Caballero, y todo en ti sigue siendo perfecto… y deslumbrante.»

Pero seguramente Lelouch nunca hubiese podido imaginar cuán resplandeciente él se había visto, en ese mismo momento, ante los ojos de Suzaku. Porque el japonés jamás habría siquiera imaginado oír tales palabras salir de los labios de aquel príncipe.

  

* * *

 

 

Suzaku se dio cuenta que Lelouch estaba rodeado de muchas barreras impenetrables que el nipón nada tenía que hacer contra ellas. No sólo la que había deshecho aquella primera noche en la que estuvieron juntos, sino que habían muchas más. Porque el britannian no le permitía ir más allá, no le dejaba conocer todo lo que había dentro de él y que le ocasionaba un desasosiego constante que se reflejaba en su mirada. Lelouch no paraba de ocultar cosas, de vivir en su propia soledad.

El britannian pensaba en cómo siempre había creído que el odio que Suzaku había sentido por él, luego de haber sometido a Euphie bajo su Geass y posteriormente haberla asesinado, iba a seguir intacto incluso después de décadas. Ya que hasta el final, la única intención del japonés había sido acabar con quien inescrupulosamente había manchado el alma pura de su amada princesa. El antiguo príncipe había pensado que Suzaku jamás le perdonaría. Y había sido por esa misma razón que había decidido reencontrarse con él, esperando que en el momento en que Suzaku estuviese frente a él, viendo con sus propios ojos que la persona que más detestaba seguía con vida, tomaría la decisión de aniquilarlo definitivamente. Eso es lo que había esperado Lelouch, ese había sido el auténtico propósito de que él fuese donde Suzaku: perecer bajo las manos de ese hombre.

Nunca hubiese esperado que el japonés reaccionaría totalmente diferente a lo que Lelouch había esperado. Que le abrazaría y se echaría a llorar en sus brazos. No esperó verlo tan vulnerable, tan… falto de felicidad. Y con el tiempo consumiéndole la vida.

Pero fue aquella noche, cuando tenía los brazos de Suzaku abrigándole con su exquisita calidez y gentileza, sus labios sintiéndose como un lenitivo para las profundas e invisibles llagas que laceraban su alma, que Lelouch tomó una nueva decisión. Una razón para permanecer junto a esa persona y, de alguna forma, devolverle la felicidad que él mismo se había encargado de arrebatarle. Sin importar cuán duro fuese para sí mismo el tener que soportar ver a Suzaku envejecer y finalmente perecer ante aquella corriente suprema e irrevocable; él se quedaría a su lado hasta el final de sus días.

 


End file.
